


thirsty

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Sephiroth finds Genesis under a waterfall and Genesis noticesfirst part made for the sephgen week 2017, so if you don't want smut you can gothere





	thirsty

Sephiroth and the few men that had been with him rejoined the rest of the group. They were positioned near a cove most of them used to wash off monster blood and goo. They had already cleaned some of their clothes but the one still on the ground were covered to the point Sephiroth thought some monster exploded and covered everyone in bits. With Genesis in this group, it was possible.

He didn’t have to ask for someone to tell him Genesis found a little waterfall not too far and claimed it for his own ablutions. The man, if bold in expressing himself, was more prudish about his own body.

Sephiroth followed the indications given to him. Even if they were far from the monsters’ area. He had the urge to assure himself Genesis was all right.

From the state of the others SOLDIERs, basking in the sun and some late ones still cleaning their attire, he thought Genesis would be drying off too. Except that he was still under the waterfall, his clothes soaking in the stream a bit lower down.

Sephiroth paused, his eyes caught by Genesis’ form. He stood under the waterfall with his head tipped down to avoid the strength of the water on his face. Which mean he couldn’t see Sephiroth right now and if he was discreet, Genesis wouldn’t hear him with the water falling on him.

A few years ago, when in Wutai, Sephiroth had discovered Genesis in a similarposition. He had been cleaning himself from the dirt of war and his silhouette in the water had been the first to made Sephiroth blush. In fact Genesis awoke his sexuality this day. Sephiroth had been lucky not to been caught knowing that at this time, Genesis’ jealousy was borderline hateful.

If Sephiroth left now, he wouldn’t be caught. Yet the water sliding on Genesis’ bare skin hypnotised him.

Genesis backed away from the falls and shook his head to get ride of the water on his face. Little rivulet traced his back down to his bottom half-way immersed. He stretched with a pleased sound, the movement of his arms above his head highlighted his lean muscles.

A whine escaped Sephiroth’s lips. Genesis froze on his spot. Sephiroth froze, a cold shiver falling down his spine. Then Genesis turned, eyes narrowed and the beginning of a sneer on his face. It vanished instantly when he saw Sephiroth who felt for the first time terror. Genesis’ surprised expression turned into a coy smirk that made Sephiroth’s face heat up.

“Enjoying the view?”

A few years ago, when he surprised Genesis in the stream, he would have stammered and made a fool of himself, but time had passed. He exhaled slowly to calm himself and let a smirk of his own move his lips.

“Greatly.”

Genesis seemed pleased by his answer. His smirk grew as he tilted his head, his eyes half lidded.

“Undress,” Genesis ordered.

Sephiroth felt a wave of electricity run down his spine. He liked his lips and did as asked. For once his modified uniform bothered him. Yet Genesis stayed patient during the process, not missing anything and keeping a smirk on his full lips.

The moment Sephiroth stepped inside, he tried to kiss Genesis. But the older man tilted his head just enough for him to miss. Genesis chuckled before putting a hand on Sephiroth’s torso and making him move around.

Sephiroth startled as cold water fell on him. His reaction amused Genesis if he had to go by the redhead quirk of the lips.

“There,” he purred. “Now. What do you want from me?”

Sephiroth blinked to chase away the water on his eyelashes. Looking at Genesis more closely made his skin burn in want. Being under the waterfall was a good idea. He wanted to touch and explore, but something held him off. Genesis’ attitude surely. The redhead wanted to be in control, which only made Sephiroth squirm. He liked the idea.

As the silence stretched, Genesis lifted a brow in a way to push Sephiroth to talk.

“Whatever,” Sephiroth managed to say.

He thought he was more controlled than his teenage self, but he was utterly lost face to Genesis. He wanted so much that he didn’t know where to start. Letting the control in Genesis’ hands was perfect for him. He was already half-hard anyway. Sephiroth wouldn’t be surprised if just kissing the redhead would make him come.

“Whatever,” Genesis repeated in a murmur.

A shiver ran down Sephiroth’s spine. He wrapped automatically an arm around Genesis’ waist when he came closer. His breath hitched when their body flushed against each other.

Genesis’ lips ghosted on his chin, then over his lips. He wasn’t touching Sephiroth, but the silver-haired’s knees trembled in anticipation. At last, Genesis stopped torturing him. He draped a hand around Sephiroth’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Genesis smirked, then tugged at Sephiroth’s lower lips with his teeth. He accompanied his nibble with a movement of his hips. Sephiroth moaned when he felt Genesis cock rub against him. The redhead was as hard as him.

“Gen-”

The other cut Sephiroth plea by initiating a bruising kiss. Tongues were quickly added. Genesis didn’t stop grinding against Sephiroth helped by the water running down their body.

Genesis pulled back from the kiss with a whine from Sephiroth. He massaged the neck under his hand and tilted his head, a coy smile on his lips as he stared at the panting silver-haired.

“Aren’t you going to touch me?

Sephiroth’s shuddered at Genesis sultry voice. It was true, he had been too overwhelmed to even think about moving his hands from Genesis’ waist. But he  wanted it badly and the flushed redhead had given him the implicit authorisation to do so.

Without any more hesitation, he grabbed Genesis’ ass with one hand, the other wrapping around both of their cocks. Genesis moaned at the touch, his hips rolling, but Sephiroth stopped the movement by pressing closer. Genesis grabbed his hair and pulled Sephiroth’s head back so his throat was exposed. Sephiroth kept his hand moving around their aching members, sliding a finger on Genesis’ head just as he was bitten.

Sephiroth hissed at the pain mixed with pleasure. He felt Genesis’ laugh echo in his chest with their proximity.

Tremors took Sephiroth, his movements became disordered and brusque. Genesis’ moans fueled him, the redhead was close, as close as him, and he wanted to bring him to his end. The exaltation of touching Genesis – finally! - combined with the sensations they were procuring each other, undoing him. Sephiroth was close, he felt the end coming quickly. As rapidly at Genesis’ hands roaming his body, pressing on his shoulders and holding him close.

Lightings shot behind Sephiroth’s eyes, the pressure exploding in him. Sephiroth stifled his sounds by biting on the soft skin of Genesis’ neck, in reprisal for earlier too. He clung to Genesis, immobile as he rode his orgasm while the redhead moaned for him to continue moving. When his vision cleared and his heart started again, Sephiroth obliged Genesis, kissing the nape of his neck where a little blood was washed away by the water.

Breathless, Sephiroth’s mind still whirled with questions, ideas and thoughts. He knew Genesis, knew how soon he left people. Angeal said the redhead had one-night stands and didn’t even slept at people’s places. Genesis didn’t cling to people.

“What are we doing now?” Sephiroth said, his gaze unfocused, looking above Genesis’ head. He cleared his throat, “I will go back to the squad, assure myself everything is in order.”

Genesis tightened his hold on him, shushing him, “Let us breathe.”

Sephiroth blinked, there was an unsaid thought beneath this gentle order, and Genesis started humming, his head on Sephiroth’s shoulder, holding him close still.

_I’m staying._

At least for a moment, and Sephiroth was glad for it. He didn’t want to leave Genesis right now, staying with him a bit longer pleased him. He sighed with relief and let his head fall against Genesis’, his focus on breathing, with Genesis’ warmth spreading to him where their skins touched.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, people love a good dominating Sephiroth. But I raise you an overhelwmed horny guy with a crush. Good enough?


End file.
